guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deadlyknights
I'm not sure how to send you a direct message, and I hope that you get this. My game name is Baron Will Scarlett and I gave you a comment on your Ranger/Monk runner build. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way (though I think you were pointing at the other contribs, not mine) and I too feel like I am always shut down by the "Guild Wiki Elites" whenever I say anything, so whenever I say something I say it thoughtfully and tastefully - or at least try to. I understand you felt attacked, as I did when they decided to delete my build after it had been up for a grand total of 5 minutes, but if you believe in this build stick with it and dont let it ever leave the Untested-Builds area. I do see some things that could be evolved - that is - if you intend to run other things than just very very basic runs. In areas where lots of slows and hexes are put on you, I would advise bringing Melandru's Resilience and Remove Hex just so you can get through them faster and safer than you would with out them. Thank you for listening and if you get this message, would you please just drop by my profile and give me a note. Thanks again Baron Will Scarlett 13:40, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::I've been playing ranger since day 1 and I consider myself as good as any elite, the only difference is that they think of themselves as better, where I think of them as equal. That is what defines an 'elite' " One who think they are better than others equal to them." -Baron Will Scarlett. I do think that a Ranger has the ability to do anything better than any other class because of it's ability to adapt. What sets a ranger runner aside form a tank runner is Survivability (not defence or armor) and speed. :::As for Droks runs, the KD from the worms alone makes a single ranger/monk runner nearly impossible, but a dual run could be done with a r/mo and a r/a who catapults with the enchantment Return. I've always wanted to try a dual ranger runner team and see if it could be fast and effective. Please add me to your friends list if you wish. My ranger is (you guessed it) "Baron Will Scarlett". I think we are on to something most people overlook. Baron Will Scarlett 15:27, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::I'm on your guys side. I tweaked the build and posted comments on the talk page. Ranger runners aren't overlooked in the game by those who know what they can do, but some people in the wiki seems to dislike this build. Ofcourse the R/Mo can't solo Droks run well, but a R/W can. If someone wants, feel free to put a R/W Droks running build in the wiki. I wont take the time. :) -- (talk) 16:03, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC)